Hetalia Let the Comedy Continue!
by anamanga9
Summary: "Ha! And they thought that this was going to be educational!" Alfred said. "If it's not, Then why am I reading this!" Arthur argued. "Duh, cause it's Hetalia! Nuff' said." Alfred said.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hetalia**_

_**(Cue Arthur! - Chapter I- We've won some and lost some, luv)**_

_**(Author's Note: You can only understand the meaning of this fanfic if you saw Hetalia: World Series Episode 19) 3 that episode! **_

_In the Somewhat Future~_

"Yo Arthur! Look What I Found!"

"Oh what is it Alfred? Please tell me this isn't one of your new deep fried fast food menus. Or is it that heart attack on a stick dipped in gravy because I've already seen it!" Arthur almost puked at the thought.

"Oh no, not that! But lemme tell you, you're missing out! Besides I got my taste in food from you, didn't I?" Alfred said

"Oh the irony!"

_In the somewhat distant Future~_

"Yo Arthur, I forgot to tell you this yesterday!"

"NO! Yesterday all we talked about was gravy; I'm not in it for one of your idiotic half-wit ideas. Why don't go pester Francis or the others?"

"Because they don't want to hear it."

"I don't want to hear it either!" Arthur screeched.

"Fine! Then, I'll go to my new best friend Feliciano." Alfred pouted, and Ludwig perked up at his name. LOL

_At Feliciano's~ _

"...so, then he yelled at me and called me gravy for some reason..." Alfred said as he shared his feelings with a tissue.

"It's okay, Arthur doesn't mean it. Want to make friendship posters with me? You can give it to Arthur and I'll give mine to Ludwig." Feliciano assured him and Alfred agreed.

"Cool, oh and By the way what are ya' making for dinner."

"PASTAAAAAAAA~"

(Author: KAWAII~)

"So, dude who taught you how to make these friendship posters?" Alfred asked.

"Kiku-san taught me, he's a really nice guy. How many posters did you make so far?"

"Twenty. But I'm bored so, why don't we just make copies of them, and play video games in the dark."

"Good idea~"

_Playing Video Games~_

"Can I play that game? Lovino asked.

"Sure, dude since your brother reeks at this game."Alfred said.

"It's not my fault! That monster keeps coming after me. This game is scary!" Feliciano said.

"Uhh... that monster is me." Alfred said continuously clicked 'B' for punching.

_At Ludwig's house~_

"So, here's the plan! I'll distract him while you put up all the posters around his house!" Alfred said.

"Got it!" Feliciano said.  
Feliciano falls behind the house into the backyard as Alfred stands on the porch and rings the doorbell.  
Ludwig hears the doorbell and approaches the door and opens it. Alfred runs away behind a bush. Ludwig's annoyed and sees that there's no one out there and goes back inside. Alfred sneaks out and rings the doorbell again and resumes the distraction. ~DING-DONG DOOR DITCH~ This goes on for about two-hours...

_After 2 Hours~_

"THAT'S IT! I SHALL STAY OUT AND WATCH!" Ludwig yelled out loud. He holds water gun and stands guard out on the porch.

'Aww this is no fun anymore...' Alfred thought. He then leaves to go to Arthur's house to start his plan while Feliciano finishes putting up posters in Ludwig's bedroom.

_That night~_

"That was fun! We should make friendship posters for everyone!" Feliciano said.

"Yeah, we should! But I'm too tired now! I filled every room in Arthur's house with those posters!" Alfred said.

"Meto! Ludwig's was standing guard with a water spray thingy while I finished."

"Ha! Wait till they see them!"

"Yep! I'm so excited!"

_5 minutes later~_

Feliciano, Alfred, and Lovino play Super Smash Bros. Brawl with the Volume on 100%.

"FELICIANO!" Ludwig ROARED from his house porch.

"Did you hear something?" Feliciano asked.

"No dude, only the sound of Kirby totally being the hero here!" Alfred said.

_Arthur's Porch~_

"After a long day of lectures, I haven't seen Alfred at all. I don't know whether I should be grateful and savor the moment, or be worried to death about my little brother? Hmmm? Doesn't matter now I guess," Arthur wondered as he turned the doorknob of his house. "But maybe I should apologize for yelling at him earlier since it bothers me so much-"

Arthur paused at the sight of his whole living room, staircase, bedroom, closet, kitchen, even the BATHROOM covered completely in Alfred's friendship posters. His left eye twitched in frustration. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE?" He yelled for all to hear.

-HETALIA-

**Alfred: Guess you checked my awesome friendship poster huh?**  
**Arthur: Yes and Now I'm just petrified by you. How'd you get past security?**  
**Alfred: There was security?**

Hey Hey Papa Could I some wine?

Hey Hey Mama Hey Hey Mama

I can't forget the taste

Of the Bolognese I ate before!

Draw a circle, there's Earth!  
Draw a circle, there's Earth!  
Draw a circle, there's Earth!

I'm Hetalia!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_Note: Those Posters are Ai-Ai Gasa posters which literally means "Love-Love Umbrella." Like American sweethearts carve their love on the trunk of a tree, Japanese sweethearts draw this as an expression of their love. You can send this Japanese style expression of love to your special someone LOL Hey this IS educational kinda... XD Go Google it~_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**(NOTE: Human names of countries used just to annoy those who don't know them LOL Insane Hetalia fans (such as myself) know them. If you don't know them. Go Google it (LOL Vocaloid reference) and write them down please! THANK YOU!)**_

_**-The World Conference and a NEW country w/h SeaLand-**_

"Ha! And they thought that this was going to be educational! That's a bunch of bologna!" Alfred yelled out.

"Then, why the hell am I reading this?" Arthur retorted.  
"Duh, Cause it's Hetalia! 'Nuff said!" Alfred said while laughing.

_**The Beginning...sorta:**_

"Hey Arthur! Guess what-" Alfred started. It's too bad, he never got to finish that sentence.

"Don't you dare come near me, you twit!"  
(Still mad over those 'friendship posters' I see...)

"Hmmm Fine..." Alfred pouted. "I'll go hang with your brother, Peter"

"Whatever." Arthur said ignoring him.

"YO PETER! I have a super cool awesome secret to tell you!" Alfred yelled!

"Who me?" Peter wondered in delight.

"Yeah dude, it's the awesomest secret EVER!" Alfred yelled, hoping Arthur got his attention. Ironically, someone else has caught his attention!

"What "awesome" secret? And you must tell me or else." Said the 'awesome' Gilbert! With the birdie Gilbird. (And yes, he threatened me to write 'awesome' to his name, confusing I know.)

"Yes, tell me too please!" Said Chibitaly. (KAWAII~!)

"Oh, No need to beg! I'll tell anyone to get Arthur jealous!" Alfred said.

"I beg your pardon?" Arthur overheard.

"Dude, you're not part of this AWESOME convo, so please mind your own business." Alfred said.

"Excuse me, you nit-wit! You're the one who-"

"Hmmm you know what I'll call a whole world conference! I want everyone to know my awesome secret!"

"What the hell! Then, how is it a SECRET!"

"'Cause you're not invited!" Alfred said cheerfully.  
Poor Arthur...

"You can't just announce a world conference! The rule is ONE world conference per year and we already had it!" Arthur retorted.

"Oh Yeah, Watch me!" Alfred challenged!

_**Later that day at the Second World Conference that year~**_

Chatter and Noise filled the room. Uh Oh and it's getting on 'someone's' nerves.

"Aww, why does Arthur have to be here? Why can't you just stay home?" Alfred whined as his un-invitation plan towards Arthur didn't work out as planned.

"It's called a WORLD conference for a reason, jerk!" Arthur replied, "Besides I'd just love to hear your BIG news." He said sarcastically.

"Hmph... fine, just because you're here, doesn't mean I'm gonna go home just yet! Let's get this party started. I just hope Ludwig won't-"

"EVERYONE SHUT UP! WE ARE ALL HERE TODAY, BECAUSE ALFRED THINKS HE HAS SOMETHING WORTH SAYING OTHERWISE WE WOULDN'T BE HAVING THIS SECOND WORLD CONFERENCE!" Ludwig shouted!

The room, in a second, shut down to silence and Ludwig lowered his tone to Alfred. "Now, what is it you would like to say?" Alfred stood up proudly and announced him spectacular news to everyone.

"Everyone, please welcome a new country!" Silence and shock filled the atmosphere! Anxiety filled the room. A new country... A NEW COUNTRY!

Everyone thought Alfred was going crazy! Peter stood yelling, "YES, YES Finally! I am recognized as a country! IN YOUR FACE, ARTHUR!"

"NOT YOU, you wanker! Obviously, Alfred has had to lost his marbles before announcing something as idiotic as THAT!"

"That's just what we need! Three insane idiots running around here!" Francis announced.

"Are you implying that I'm as thick-headed and crazy as Alfred?" Arthur retorted.

"Well, it's not really implying if you get the message, now is it? Besides you are the one who raised him since he was young. Am I not correct?" Francis said smirking.

"Why, you little!"

"Everyone, why don't we let Alfred explain before Peter starts running off with his pride!" Roderich said.

"Aww!" Peter whimpered.

"He's right; please can't we just continue our conversation without arguing within the first 10 seconds of this conference." Elizaveta pleaded siding with Roderich.

"Oh Elizaveta, cut the whole innocent and peaceful act. We all know you can kick all our asses if you wanted to." Gilbert said as his birdie tweeted.

"WHAT?" She said standing up, and Roderich tried to hold her back. *Prussia's laughter fades into the backround.* (Gotta Love his Laugh)

"Oh great, there goes my brother..." Ludwig muttered in agony.

"Are you asking for war, you pig?" Arthur raged towards Francis.

"No, let's all gather under the white flag!" Feliciano said.

"Damn it! You're such an imbecile!" Lovino said to his brother.

"Now, watch your potty mouth! Feliciano is just trying to avoid war!" Antonio warned Lovino.

"You always loved him more than me!" Lovino cried out in anger!

"**I AM THE AWESOME PRUSSIA**!" Gilbert announced.

Now at this point, all the countries started arguing with each other. Francis and Arthur. Elizaveta and Gilbert and Roderich. Ludwig and Lovino. Heracles and Sadiq. Matthew.

Anyway point is, Alfred had a choice to make: stop the commotion and continue to explain about this NEW Country or stand back and watch the party? Which one will he choose? Who is this NEW country (OC)? When will he announce this?

Will Arthur and Francis ever come to an understanding? Will Feliciano and Lovino ever have a normal brotherly bond without any physical abuse and violence involved? Will Ludwig stop the commotion before Alfred does? Will Francis ever admit his feelings to Arthur? Will Elizaveta become a tomboy again and punch Gilbert? Will Feliciano be able to convince everyone his white flag idea is a good idea?

_**Note: Some of these questions will probably most likely NOT be answered. But to be sure, read my next chapter which should be updated soon as long as I'm not abducted by aliens. Specifically ones with no faces, besides the ones Feliciano drew. **_


End file.
